


Lets Forget the World

by 7amlecturerambles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, bit sexy towards the end, cute husbands want alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7amlecturerambles/pseuds/7amlecturerambles
Summary: Two loved up husbands spend an evening alone...





	Lets Forget the World

**Author's Note:**

> some pure fluffiness, so enjoy.  
> Feedback is much appreciated!

All Aaron wanted was a quiet night in, where the hectic and sometimes devastating world surrounding him would dissolve into the night and he could completely lose himself in a beer-soaked-husband-scented haze.

Its just how can he accomplish the task that is plaguing his mind.

Aaron had already bundled Seb off to Diane, busting out the patented puppy eyes that he usually only reserves for Robert, but turns out works on more than one Sugden (well, that and a promise to treat Diane to lunch at the pub to make up for the short notice.) Getting Liv to leave them alone was another matter...Liv threatening to stick around and do an ongoing heckle of the loved-up husbands. It only took 100 quid and Aaron threatening to have sex on the kitchen table (she better watch where she put her toast in the morning) before she was finally grossed out enough to leave the house for a few hours.

Robert had a meeting in town and had been gone for the majority of the day- but Aaron knew Robert (and heard legend of these particular clients) and knew Robert would come home grumpy and with a headache, so he didn't risk it with "too much." Aaron called in for a takeaway from one of Robert's favorite restaurants and stocked up on beer and crisps from David's shop. 

A couple of movies on tap, beer on ice and a blanket draped over the couch is what Robert walked into when he finally arrived home, slipping off his shoes in the doorway as he yells out through the house, waiting for the usual Sugden-Dingle chaos to answer him back. But instead of calamity, Robert was greeted by the sight of Aaron padding down the stairs in a pair of joggers and a grey henley-hair askew.

"Hey..." Aaron smiles, coming to greet Robert at the door, snaking his hands under Robert's jacket, sliding it off his arms with a peck to Robert's lips. 

"Where is everyone?" Robert questions...

"Out...just you and me tonight. Why...is that so terrible?"

"No...absolutely not," Robert leans in and softly takes Aaron's face in his hands, kissing his pillowy lips like a man in the desert tasting his first sip of water.

"What's the plan?" Robert asks, whispering his question against Aaron's lips. 

Aaron pulls away, biting his kissed-slick lips, "got a takeaway, some beers, movies..."

"Such a romantic," Robert chuckles.

"Well...I did light a candle...borrowed it off Mum."

"Just like our honeymoon all over again," Robert teases as his husband who is trying to hide the smile creeping onto his face with his sleeve-covered fist, "Shut up you prick- are you going to join me or not?"

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else..." Robert answers, pulling Aaron's fist away from his face, giving it a squeeze.

Robert slides out of his jeans, chucking his dress shirt aside on a chair before flopping down onto the couch in nothing but his Calvins and socks while Aaron grabs the beers from the fridge, Robert splaying his legs out-taking up as much room on the couch as he can. When Aaron returns to join him, he hands Robert his beer before slapping a thigh, "Move..."

"Ever the romantic...come here you mardy ass," Robert sets his beer down on the coffee table before pulling Aaron in by the waist, cuddling him into his side. Normally, Aaron would protest, call Robert a "soft touch" and kick his legs until he finally relented and moved- but tonight- he just wanted to be close to his husband. Aaron puts on some movie with a withered action star way past his prime that Robert would joke throughout that it is Aaron's fantasy life...only to receive a punch from his husband for the comments. Aaron snuggles in even further, so he is laying on top of Robert- using his bare peck as a cushion. The pair are silent for a while, the room only filled with explosions and shouting from the exploits on the television, when Aaron finally speaks up...

"Remember that night on our honeymoon, the third night, when we spent it on the beach..."

"Of course I remember..." Robert perked up at the memory of the beach and his husband's naked skin flecked with sand...looking down at Aaron's blue eyes staring up at him, his beard tickling his chest.

"I wanna go back...to that. Without worries..."

"Yeah, but you were the one who said you missed your family by the end of it...we would miss these lunatics too much and you know it." Aaron chuckled and wordlessly nods-

"I do miss that thing you did with your tongue that night though...we could try that again..." Robert quirks an eyebrow at the suggestion. Aaron nods, lips pouting in contemplation before he sits up, pushing himself off of Robert's chest, sets his now warm beer on the table and turns back to face Robert with a smile before straddling his thighs and taking Robert's lips in a searing kiss, licking the back of his teeth, grinding his arse down on top of Robert's lap...

When he pulls away, Robert is left breathless, chasing Aaron's lips-

"Only if you let me pick the rest of the films for the night..." leaving Robert only to laugh and grab at Aaron's neck to pull him back on top of him, taking his lips, sliding his free hand down to Aaron's arse...

It wouldn't matter, the television went unwatched for the rest of the night anyway...


End file.
